Loves Me Not
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Summary todinho na fic, e postada de uma vez.. reviews?
1. xF OMGsem ideia pra esse daqui xF

**Título da Fic:** Loves me not.  
**Autoras:** Rukiazinha, Lucy-Nyuu.  
**Shipper:** Sakura/Hinata (tem outros, mas essas é as principais)  
**POV:** 1ª pessoa – Sakura.  
**Censura:** PG-13 / NC-17  
**Gênero:** Femslash  
**Terminada:** Sim.  
**Capítulos:** 17.  
**Beta-reader:** Mary,Eu e o Tio Word

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem '-'

**Teaser: **  
_" – Preciso te contar uma coisa. - Hina disse me olhando séria.  
- Fale...- eu me sentia péssima com aquele olhar dela.  
- Eu...Te amo.  
- Também te amo. – sorri sem entender.  
- Não,você não entendeu. É de verdade isso.  
- Na verdade, eu entendo. Até demais. – me levantei e colei nossos lábios num beijo que a surpreendeu.''_

**Nota 1: ** vou postar tudo de uma vez.  
**Nota 2: ** Sim, vai demorar até **elas** terem alguma relação. .-.'  
** Nota 3:** a Fic é bem³ narrativa.  
**Nota 4: ** Sim, Os capítulos são bem pequenos pois foi retirada de Orkut e-ê


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1** – I complicated our lives by falling in love with him. Now I'm losing my only friend.  
_Eu compliquei nossas vidas me apaixonando por ele. Agora eu estou perdendo minha única amiga._

Lá estava eu, atolada no fundo da sala de aula de Biologia, o tédio me engolia viva e eu estava quase dormindo enquanto olhava Hinata na minha direita rabiscar na mesa algo. Ela era tão linda...Minha melhor amiga, meu orgulho. Sorri com esse pensamento e voltei a fingir que prestava atenção na aula. Alguém batia na porta e a doida da professora abriu deixando a mostra um garoto lindo, sério, ele era quase um pedacinho do céu.  
- Aluno novo? – ouvi ela perguntando pra ele e ele confirmando com a cabeça.  
- Sim, sei que cheguei atrasado mas a diretora disse que eu poderia entrar. – Querido, tu chegou na 3ª aula, acorda. ¬¬  
- Ótimo, entre e preste atenção e pode sentar-se do lado da Srtª. Haruno. n/a: mals, tenho vicio pelos Madden's uu'  
Surtei, o garoto ia se sentar na minha frente. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e Konan me olhar com desprezo rolando os olhos. O garoto sentou-se do meu lado esquerdo e sorriu pra mim e eu sorri em resposta.  
- Prazer, Haruno Sakura, mas pode me chamar de Saku. – abri um sorriso de testa a testa.  
- Prazer, Uchiha Sasuke. – ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei sorrindo. – Só Sasu.  
- Essa aqui que esta cometendo um ato de vandalismo é minha melhor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata. – sorri apontando pra Hina que apenas sorriu de leve e voltou a rabiscar a mesa com profundo desagrado, e eu não entendia o porquê daquilo.

.-.-.-.-.  
Havia se passado um bom tempo e eu não era mais vista sem o Sasu, eu estava me apaixonando por ele cada vez mais e mais, e Hina se afastava de mim como se eu fosse um animal.

- Hina, vai lá em casa hoje? – eu perguntei a ela depois da aula e ela me ignorou levantando-se e indo embora. Senti meu mundo desabar. Esse ciúmes dela durou por dias e piorou mais ainda quando Sasuke e eu começamos a namorar, ai eu reparei que estava perdendo para sempre minha melhor amiga.  
Alias, Hina e eu éramos consideradas lésbicas por que desde o jardim de infância sempre andamos juntas e nunca nem namoramos. Mas enfim, a vida muda. E muda muito.

_Fim do primeiro capítulo.._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2** – I don't know why, I had to try living my life on the other side now I'm so confused I don't know what to do.  
_ Eu não sei porque, eu tive que tentar viver minha vida no outro lado agora estou tão confusa eu não sei o que fazer._

Passou-se dois meses, e Hina ainda não falava comigo. Eu estava sozinha,digo, eu tinha o Sasuke comigo, mas..Hina era aquele pedacinho que me fazia tanta falta, era aquela que me fazia sorrir o tempo todo.  
Decidi que não iria sofrer por ela, até mesmo por que ela havia se juntado ao grupinho de meninas consideradas 'anormais' do colégio. E eu? Bem, vivia colada com o Sasu, éramos o casal mais lindo de todos. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que eu não vivia minha vida, parecia que eu olhava de fora...  
- Saku-chan...acorda. – Sasuke sorria na minha frente segurando o sorvete que havia comprado na cantina. Não tinha como eu não sorrir.  
- Ah, desculpa bebê. – peguei o sorvete e lambi que nem criança, logo em seguida sujando o nariz dele com o sorvete. Era tão bom ter ele comigo.  
- SAKURA! – ele falou alto e eu me assustei.  
- Desculpa... – fiz cara de choro.  
- Desculpas nada! – Ele ficou sério. – Vai ter revanche! – Ele pegou o sorvete e passou no meu nariz também e ficamos o intervalo todo dessa maneira, depois é claro, fomos pra diretoria. E quem eu encontro lá? Hinata!  
- _Srtª Hyuuga Hinata, teremos de ligar pra sua mãe e avisar o ocorrido._ – o Diretor conversava com ela num tom bravo. E ela nem ligava. O que tava acontecendo peloamordedeus? -.-'  
- _Liga...Aproveita e conta logo pra ela que eu sou lésbica, ela vai amar e poxa, vai ficar tão orgulhosa que vai me por pra fora de casa._ – Ouvi Hinata sorrir sarcástica. Então era isso...Ok, me processa eu to tremendo. A Srª Hatake abriu a porta e mandou eu e Sasuke entrar, não aconteceu nada demais, a não ser uma advertência inútil que eu não entreguei pra minha mãe até hoje.

Fazia 3 dias que Hina não ia pra escola, eu tava começando a ficar inquieta, Sasuke vinha falar comigo e eu era ignorante, parecia que sem ela meu mundo não funcionava. Hey, eu...amo ela? É eu amo, ela é minha razão de viver... Quê? Eu falei isso? oO' Ok, to confusa, ai minhanossasenhoradasconfusas me ajuda.

.--.--.--.  
Lá estava eu e Sasukezão da regulagem, piadinha só pra descontrair meu nervosismo, andando pela rua felizes e alegres e gays. Ok, ok, eu to confusa e nervosa ainda. Na verdade a gente tava saindo da escola e ele como sempre estava me levando pra casa, eu me sentia bem. Mas ele não era Hinata. _Pára de pensar nela sua jumenta!_

Minha consciência as vezes falava comigo, era tão legal isso ¬¬.  
Acontece que o que eu podia fazer? Eu não podia contar pro Sasu que eu descobri que estava apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga, e não podia contar pra mais ninguém, UHUUU vou guardar segredo comigo mesma. Ok, me odeio.

_Fim do segundo capítulo.._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3** - He loves me, He loves me not.  
_Ele me ama, ele não me ama._

_"Eu vou esperar até o final quando o pêndulo balançar de volta para o lado mais escuro dos nossos corações sangrando. Eu vou guardar esse espaço vazio perto de mim, como se fosse um túmulo. Onde eu coloquei um lugar pra gente dormir eternamente junto.'' _  
n/a: The Ghost of you – Good Charlotte

Sasuke poderia não ser o mais romântico, alias, eu as vezes tinha medo do amor dele. Ele sempre me mandava cartinhas com coisas 'românticas' como essa que ele lia pra mim agora. E eu me imaginava do lado da Hina numa cama quentinha como a gente fazia quando tinha uns 10 anos e a gente dormia uma na casa da outra. Ah, que tempos bons, suspirei com isso.  
- Gostou? – Sasu-kun me olhou sorrindo e me dando aqueles beijos de se desentupir pia.  
- Hm, amei. Mais amo mais – fiz uma pausa, falar ou não? Eis a questão. – você.

Ele sorriu e eu sorri também. Estávamos no parque e já era de noite e eu como sempre tava me lotando de sorvete, qual é, tava calor.  
De repente eu vi uma coisa que preferia não ter visto. Hinata e mais uma garota ruiva estavam se amassando atrás de uma arvore. PUTA QUE PARIU!  
- Sasuke, vamos embora? Quero ir pra casa. – falei puxando Sasuke pela gola da camisa dele.  
- Já? – ele me olhou assustado e fomos pra minha casa, na verdade eu até tinha esquecido a Hina já e estava com segundas intenções com o Sasuke, digo, a gente ia fazer quase um ano de namoro e ele sempre me respeitou e nunca nem tentou chegar nos "finalmentes".  
Entrei dentro de casa e já fui puxando ele pro meu quarto, minha mãe tinha saído, eu tinha certeza. Fechei a porta e olhei pro Sasuke que tava parado na minha frente me olhando.  
- Ual. – ele sorriu e me segurou pela cintura me beijando com intensidade já. Assustei-me de inicio, mas era aquilo que eu queria.  
- Nem se assuste. – sorri e falei entre o beijo colocando as mãos na nuca dele e arranhando o local de leve, naquele momento, era o que eu queria.

Sasuke colocou as mãos na minha cintura e foi intensificando o beijo me encostando na parede do meu quarto, nisso eu descia aos beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço dele e colocava minhas mãos dentro da blusa dele a fim de tira-la, ele fazia o mesmo porém de forma delicada e acariciava minha barriga me deixando arrepiada.

Voltei a beijá-lo intensamente e parti logo em seguida para que tirássemos as blusas e caímos na minha cama continuando o beijo com mais intensidade ainda. Sasuke foi descendo as mãos até o zíper da minha calça e foi abrindo devagar, aquilo _provocação_ demais pro meu gosto. Entrelacei meus dedos nos cabelos dele puxando com um pouco de força, a outra mão já estava no zíper dele e eu abria na mesma velocidade que ele.

Sasuke abaixou minhas calças com pressa antes de quebrar o beijo e foi descendo pelo meu pescoço aos chupões (que eu tenho certeza que vão ficar marcas memoráveis) e mordidas até meu umbigo, ele mordia de leve de forma provocante. Fechei os olhos e abafei os gemidos com uma mordida nos meus próprios lábios enquanto Sasuke abaixava minha calcinha com a boca devagar, e passava a língua delicadamente pela minha virilha, ok ele pediu.

Não sei como mais mudei de posição com ele, ahá, agora eu estava por cima com uma perna de cada lado dele, na autora do quadril, aham hein.  
- Hey. – ele me olhou incrédulo mais entendeu o que eu queria fazer, eu o calei com um beijo violento e fui descendo minhas mãos pelo tórax dele arranhando com gosto. Logo depois fui seguindo aos beijos onde eu havia arranhado. Fui me abaixando conforme os beijos seguiam até a região em que eu me encontrava (vocês entenderam), parei no umbigo dele e deslizei com minha língua até a boxer preta que ele usava, mordi o cós da boxer(?) e fui puxando devagar. Reparei que ele se arrepiou, _gostei disso_. Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa deslizei minha língua devagar pela virilha dele da mesma maneira que ele fez comigo, porém eu acrescentei umas mordidinhas.

...Eu sabia o que ele queria que eu fizesse, mas eu não faria, não mesmo. Subi novamente e o beijei mordiscando os lábios dele de leve.

Lembra quando eu disse que tava por cima? Pois é, não estou mais. Sasuke na mesma hora que estava me beijando já havia trocado nossas posições.  
- Cheque mate. – ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido e dando uma mordida de leve no lóbulo da minha orelha, o jogo de provocação dele tava me fazendo mal.  
- Oh não, vai demorar essa tortura? – falei colocando a ponta dos meus dedos de leve na ereção dele. Não precisei de resposta, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e afastou um pouco minhas pernas e penetrou devagar ao mesmo tempo que me beijou, abafei o gemido no beijo e comecei a deslizar minhas mãos pelas costas dele arranhando conforme ele aumentava os movimentos dentro de mim, nossos corpos suados deslizavam um pelo outro.  
Sasuke parou um pouco com os movimentos de penetração e foi descendo os beijos pelo meu pescoço dando mais mordidas e chupões. Eu continha os gemidos mordendo meus labios que deveriam estar sangrando.  
Sasuke voltou a me penetrar com mais velocidade, dando investidas violentas, eu estava quase surtando, eu precisava dele dentro de mim cada vez mais e mais, para mim, era Hinata que estava lá.  
Não demorou muito para que ele se 'derramasse' dentro de mim e saísse devagar da mesma maneira que entrou n/a: não achei maneira melhor pra detalhar. ..'. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns instantes e repetimos o feito.

.--.--.--.  
Havia se passado um mês desde o 'ocorrido' e é claro que sempre que podíamos estávamos lá repetindo o feito, era bom, muito bom. O problema era que meu namoro com ele estava indo de mal a pior, agora se baseava em sexo. E eu sempre pensava na Hina. Eu sentia falta dela como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor 'n/a: plagio? oi?', eu queria ela junto comigo.

_Fim do 3 capítulo.._

Nota da autora Mary:

_**Eu achei esse o capítulo mais longo até agora...e o mais pervo XD!**_

Nota da autora Rukia:

_Idem; mais ficou legalzinho .._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – **She loves me, she loves me not.  
_Ela me ama, ela não me ama. _

'grande também. (:

Não é preciso dizer que eu terminei meu namoro com o Sasuke. Fiquei mal, admito. No dia eu me tranquei no banheiro e fiquei lá umas 4 aulas chorando,chorei tudo o que tinha pra chorar, talvez pro Sasuke eu era só uma garotinha que ele comia todos os dias. Me senti uma boneca inflável. Ok,Sakura, menos.  
-Tem alguém ai? – ouvi uma voz chamar do outro lado da porta em que eu estava trancada.  
-Não. – falei tentando conter o choro.  
- Sakura? – era Hina, meu coração deu um salto, minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Ela estava lá.  
-Ahum...-falei baixinho.  
- Abre essa porta. Por favor. O Sr. Edurard me mandou aqui. – ela falava como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Abri a porta e encarei ela. A aparência dela havia mudado muito. Ela estava usando roupas de menino e o olhar dela estava frio.  
- Hina, me abraça por favor? Eu **preciso** de você comigo. – ah qual é, eu tava sensível. E foi bom sentir o perfume dela novamente entrando pelas minhas narinas quando ela me abraçou. Depois desse dia, Hinata e eu não nos desgrudamos mais. Agora ela sempre estava lá do meu lado, da maneira que eu queria.

.--.--.--.  
Voltamos a ser amigas e era como se Sasuke nunca nem tivesse existido em nossas vidas, era bom isso. Bem, agora eu e Hina havíamos voltado a ser amigas fazia quase 5 meses, minha vida tava perfeita.  
- Saku-chan...dorme lá em casa hoje? – Hinata disse com cara de cachorro pidão, não tinha como recusar.  
- Precisa pedir coisa? – ri colocando minha mochila nas costas e saindo da sala junto com ela, era tão bom ter ela de volta, era bom saber que ela estava voltando a ser **minha**.  
Chegamos na casa da Hinata e eu me joguei no sofá tava tão cansada. Também não é pra menos, semana de provas. Mas meu cansaço não evitou que eu saísse com a Hina pra ir na sorveteria.

Quando chegamos na casa da Hinata eu realmente estava cansada, fui direto pro banho,_ bem que a Hina podia ta tomando banho comigo _. Ok, sem pensamentos pervertidos. Eu tava só tomando banho pra limpar a alma, ta, sem piadinhas.

Terminei meu banho e fui pro quarto da Hinata, e adivinha, ela tava deitada na cama com um pijama de bichinhos, igual o meu. Sorri e me deitei do lado dela, era bom isso.  
- O que vamos ver hoje? – eu sorri olhando pra TV.  
- Não sei...Tem vários filmes que eu queria ver. Moulin Rouge...Um Amor Pra Recordar...  
- Ta ficando romântica bebe? – sorri colocando minha cabeça no ombro dela. Eu era menor que ela então a posição que eu me encontrava era bem confortável pra nós duas.  
- Não sei...Vamos ver Moulin Rouge. – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa, me arrepiei toda com isso. – Vai fazer a pipoca criança? – ela riu.  
- Criança? Ta né...- fui e fiz a pipoca e em 5 minutos depois nós duas já estávamos vendo o filme. Na verdade eu tava prestando mais atenção na Hina, era bom ter ela do meu lado.  
De repente, ela parou o filme e me olhou seriamente.  
-Heyy, por que parou o filme? Justo agora que ele ia beijar a Satine pela primeira vez. – falei chorosa.  
– É que eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - Hina disse me olhando séria e se ajoelhando na cama.  
- Fale... - eu me sentia péssima com aquele olhar dela.  
- Eu... Te amo. – ela desviou o olhar.  
- Também te amo. – sorri sem entender.  
- Não,você não entendeu. É de verdade isso. – Nesse momento eu dei uma olhada rápida na TV e os dois estavam se beijando.  
- Na verdade, eu entendo. Até demais. E sinto o mesmo. – me levantei e colei nossos lábios num beijo que a surpreendeu. Ela deu passagem para minha língua entrar e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de entrelaçar nossas línguas num beijo. Não foi um beijo qualquer, foi um beijo doce, um beijo carinhoso, um beijo que continha tudo o que eu precisava. Era o beijo perfeito e o encaixe de nossas bocas era perfeitamente ajustado. 'n/a: (?)'

Hina colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura e apertou de leve dando mais intensidade ao beijo, e eu posicionei minhas mãos na nuca dela acariciando de leve, aquilo era tudo o que eu queria.  
Após o beijo ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo, encostei minha testa na testa dela e mantive o olhar durante alguns segundos até voltar a beijá-la novamente, dessa vez o beijo foi mais ousado, mas eu não queria que com ela minha relação fosse só sexo, e se fossemos pra ficar juntas, eu queria que fosse perfeito.  
Ficamos por horas curtindo uma a outra,não importava mais nada, meu mundo tava completo, eu tinha ela. E isso era o que me importava. Para mim o tempo havia parado e só existia eu e ela lá deitadas na cama que nem realmente um casal feliz, ok Sakura, menos.  
Hina me fazia cafuné e depois de um tempo e eu acabei adormecendo nos braços dela, parecia que eu era a criança que precisava de carinho. E Hina era tudo o que eu precisava. Pela primeira vez eu me sentia amada de **verdade**. Era como se ela me completasse.

.--.--.--.

- Hey pequena, acorda. – ela começou com um beijinho na minha testa e desceu até meus lábios, selando com um beijo doce e inocente. Continuei de olhos fechados e a puxei pra mim colocando uma mão em sua nuca. Ela partiu o beijo logo em seguida me olhando.  
- Minha mãe ta ai... Se ela abre a porta já sabe. – ela fez voz chorosa e uma carinha de criança. – e ela não sabe que eu sou..ainda.  
- Ah, ok. – fiz cara de desaprovação e me levantei da cama roubando um selinho dela e correndo pro banheiro para tomar banho, afinal eu teria que me apresentar decentemente pra minha sogra. Que? Eu disse isso? Ok cancela.  
Abri o chuveiro e tirei minha roupa ficando apenas com a minha boxer lilás que eu usava (ah.qual é eu não ia ficar peladona né,além do mais eu não abro mão de boxers, dá um toque sexy na personalidade e cobre minha bunda toda, ok parei.) e entrando de cabeça debaixo daquela água quente que caia.

Fechei os olhos imaginando meu beijo com a Hinata, era perfeito, de fato.  
Comecei a passar o sabonete na minha pele imaginando o toque de Hina, por um momento eu havia esquecido que eu não estava na minha casa e que não poderia demorar muito no banho. Abri os olhos e pra minha surpresa Hina estava lá. Sorrindo pra mim de maneira inocente e também só de boxers (já disse que amo boxers? Pois é, agora amo mais). Ela entrou no boxe onde ficava o chuveiro e me beijou delicadamente deixando a água cair entre nós duas dando mais emoção ao beijo. As mãos de Hinata deslizavam pelo meu corpo livremente e as minhas estavam bem seguras na cintura dela. _É, talvez o banho demore mais um pouco. _  
Conforme a água caia o beijo ficava mais intenso e Hina ia me empurrando delicadamente até a parede do banheiro sem parar de deslizar as mãos pela minha barriga e seios, eu abafava os gemidos arranhando as costas dela de leve, por mais que ela fosse maior,eu não queria machucá-la. Naquele momento eu só queria sentir o toque dela. Queria sentir ela, (se fosse possível já que ela não tinha... ah, vocês me entenderam) e eu sabia que ela também me queria. Era mais do que só desejo, era...amor. Eu estava descobrindo que amava ela mais do que tudo.  
-Minha vez. – falei provocando-a enquanto a água ainda caia sobre nós fazendo com que o corpo molhado dela me deixasse bem excitada. 'n/a: oi, sou burra e não sei se ta certo. :X' Troquei de posição com ela a pressionando na parede com o meu corpo enquanto minhas mãos desciam livremente pela cintura dela até a boxer que ela usava, coloquei uma das mãos lá dentro acariciando a entrada (?) devagar e a beijando com muita intensidade.  
- Saku-chan...- ela falou ofegante quebrando o beijo.- Eu faço isso. – ela mudou nossas posições novamente batendo minhas costas na parede e fazendo um barulho um tanto alto que deu pra ouvir sonoramente. – Perdão. – ela me olhou e eu a beijei novamente como se aquilo concordasse.

Dessa vez Hina não perdeu tempo e já estava com uma das mãos dentro das minhas boxers acariciando de leve se fazendo que ia me penetrar com os dedos, eu gemi entre o beijo em protesto quase implorando para que ela fizesse.  
- HINATA! O QUE ACONTECEU AI? – a mãe dela batia na porta do banheiro com urgência. – ABRE ESSA PORTA! – _ô veia chata do caralho viu!_, pensei revirando os olhos. Hina tirou as mãos de dentro das minhas boxers e se ajeitou procurando o sutiã dela caído no chão e me entregando o meu.  
- HINATA! – a múmia da mãe dela gritou novamente.  
- Não foi nada mãe, a Sakura escorregou quando a gente tava brincando com o sabonete e fez aquele barulho. – ela fez a maior cara de cinismo que eu havia visto, a mãe dela olhou pra mim, que estava me cobrindo de espuma nesse momento, e fez cara de desaprovação.  
- Cuidado. E terminem logo o banho, e deixem a porta aberta. – ela saiu e eu dei um olhar três oitão pra ela que eu juro que se pudesse matava.  
- Tudo bem mamãe. – Hinata falou fuzilando a mãe com o olhar também. Morra caduca.  
- Er..melhor terminar logo o banho. – falei desanimada.  
- Só o banho mocinha... - Hina sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar toda. – Por que você sabe o que te espera. – ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e mordeu de leve.

Hanabi _'n/a: é eu sei esse é o nome da prima,ou irmã da Hinata,mais como essa é uma fic doida mesmo u-u..'_, a mãe de Hinata era minha nova inimiga, onde já se viu atrapalhar bem naquela hora? Hunf, uu'. Velha maucomida.  
Mas agora não importava, Hina havia saido do banho e ja estava se trocando, resolvi fazer o mesmo e descer para a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã.  
Hina me mandava olhares do tipo '_ i make you wanna scream_' 'n/a: ou seja, 'vou te comer' q' e eu apenas me contentava massageando a coxa dela por debaixo da mesa.

_Fim do capítulo 4_

Nota da autora Mary:

**_Finalmente, um pouco de romance '-'_**

Nota da autora Rukia:

_Taí mais um capítulo e-ê''_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5** – They dont know they can't see who we are fear is the enemy hold on tight hold on to me 'Cause tonight…

Eles não sabem, eles não podem ver quem nós somos, o medo é o inimigo. Aguente firme, agarre-se em mim porque esta noite... n/a: All About Us

Não consegui passar o dia todo na casa da Hina, a mãe dela me olhava querendo me matar, sério, acho que ela sabia o que estávamos fazendo. Mas isso não me importava. Eu tinha Hinata _só pra mim_ agora, tudo bem que ela não fez pedido nenhum, mas eu sentia isso. E agora eu precisava dela, mas do que qualquer um.

Cheguei em casa e entrei no meu quarto, liguei o som e comecei a pular de alegria, minha mãe tinha saído então tava tudo certo pra mim. Eu queria ligar pra ela mais com certeza a mãe gaydacu 'n/a: UHASUDHAUSD calei.' dela ia pegar na extensão e iria ouvir a conversa.  
E eu não queria perde-la. Eu tinha medo.

.--.--.--.

Um mês havia se passado. Um mês que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada pela Hina-chan e ela dizia estar por mim também, quando tínhamos oportunidade, íamos pro banheiro e confesso que dava uns amassos nela. Tava tudo perfeito. Só que nós não tínhamos um relacionamento sério. Isso doía.  
- Saku-chan, sua mãe vai ta em casa hoje?. – ela falou sussurrando no meu ouvido e dando uma mordidinha de leve quando estávamos saindo do banheiro.  
- Não, porque? – perguntei olhando de um lado pro outro pra ver se não vinha ninguém.  
- Posso ir lá? Pra gente passar a tarde juntas. – ela sorriu me beijando com intensidade e partindo o beijo em seguida.  
- Claro, será perfeito. – sorri. – Vamos, já bateu o sinal e a aula começou. – segurei na mão dela e fomos pra sala, o pessoal ainda pensava que a gente era só amigas. Mas muita coisa tinha mudado...

.--.--.--.

- Sakura-chan...Se eu pedir uma coisa você aceita? – Hina me perguntou quando estávamos deitadas na minha cama vendo Os Simpsons. Minha mãe mais uma vez tinha ido viajar e eu estava lá com ela, tudo perfeito.  
- Depende. – sorri brincando com a ponta dos dedos dela.  
- Namora comigo pequena? – ela perguntou baixinho.  
Me levantei de forma que eu ficasse olhando no fundo dos olhos dela por alguns segundos e a beijei. Beijei com toda a ternura que eu tinha. Hinata acariciou minha face com carinho também.  
- Isso quer dizer um sim? – ela me perguntou sorrindo.  
- Claro, é o que eu mais quero. Fica decretado que o dia 02 de Maio de 2007 seja o inicio do nosso namoro. – sorri e a beijei novamente me deitando em cima dela literalmente com uma perna de cada lado.  
Hinata deslizou as mãos até minha baby look tentando tira-la sem partir o beijo e eu a beijava e acariciava a barriga dela por debaixo da blusa dela conforme o beijo ia ficando mais intenso. Continuo afirmando que não sei como, mais Hinata fez um movimento me deixando por baixo, tirou minha blusa e a dela com pressa e segurou minhas duas mãos mais ou menos na altura da minha cabeça e voltou a me beijar com uma certa brutalidade descendo logo em seguida pelo meu pescoço arrancando gemidos de prazer da minha parte.  
Soltou minhas mãos me deixando livre e continuou descendo os beijos pelos meus seios mordendo de leve e descendo mais ainda pela minha barriga.  
Quando reparei, nos já estávamos nuas, suadas e ajoelhadas na cama num beijo profundo, o calor que nossos corpos emanava dava pra ser sentido de longe. Hina me sentou na beirada da cama e se ajoelhou na minha frente, abrindo minhas pernas devagar enquanto ia os beijos pelo meu pescoço dando pequenas mordidas por onde passava até chegar no meu umbigo, entrelacei meus dedos nos cabelos dela enquanto ela arranhava minhas coxas e lambia levemente minha virilha como forma de provocação.

- Hina...-falei ofegante entre os gemidos de prazer que não dava mais pra segurar. Ela entendeu meu pedido,me beijou com delicadeza , e não demorou muito para que ela me penetrasse com os dedos fazendo movimentos delicados, enquanto isso eu arranhava as costas dela com vontade, meu corpo pedia aquilo há muito tempo.  
Hinata parou de me penetrar com os dedos e parou o beijo me olhando com malicia, eu entendi o que ela iria fazer. Fechei os olhos esperando ofegante. Ela desceu me arranhando e parou com a língua no meu clitóris descendo devagar até a entrada 'n/a: eu to morrendo. ..'' subindo novamente com a língua para clitóris e fazendo movimentos um pouco mais rápidos do que os anteriores.  
_ Eu realmente estava no céu. _  
Não demorou muito para que eu tivesse meu orgasmo e Hina o sugasse por completo lambendo os próprios lábios depois e subindo para um beijo, dessa vez cansado. Eu estava satisfeita e Hinata também. Agora definitivamente eu pertencia a ela, e ela pertencia a mim. Eu estava completa. Finalmente eu tive o que tanto esperava, e Hina não me deixou ser ativa, ela disse que eu era delicada demais. Não importava, agora só teríamos que enfrentar nossas famílias, e pela Hina, eu estava disposta a tudo.  
Acabamos adormecendo ali mesmo, apenas com o lençol cobrindo nossos corpos nus e cansados. Não sabíamos o que iria acontecer.  
Mas nada importava por que uma tinha outra.

_Fim do capítulo 5_


	7. Capítulo 6

** Capítulo 6** - Mother, looking at me,tell me what do you see?Yes, I've lost my mind.  
_Mãe, olhando para mim,me diga o que você vê? Sim, eu perdi minha cabeça._  
'n/a: All The Things She Said'

Era de manhã e o Sol entrava pela janela aberta, estranhei por que eu havia fechado a janela. Olhei em volta do quarto e vi minha mãe sentada na cama._ Fudeu_, pensei.  
- Eu...Sakura...- ela começou a falar gaguejando. Eu congelei. Hina estava lá dormindo como um anjo do meu lado.  
- Mãe...- comecei a falar mas minha mãe me cortou.  
- O que você pensa que ta fazendo? – ela estava pálida e olhava pra mim com desprezo.- Que diabos você quer da vida?  
- Mãe eu...- nesse momento Hina acordou assustada se cobrindo com o lençol.  
- E você Hinata? – minha mãe perguntou com o olhar maníaco no rosto.  
- MÃE DEIXA EU FALAR? – perdi a paciência e gritei. – Caralho!  
Minha mãe arregalou os olhos e Hina se encolheu.  
- Desde quando isso vem acontecendo? – ela foi seca.  
- Não é da sua conta. Eu to vivendo a minha vida e sendo feliz, coisa que você não é com o meu pai, pensa que eu não sei que ele te trai? Pensa que eu não sei que você passa horas na porra de um salão de beleza tentando ficar bonita pra ele? – desatei a falar, socorromeldels, me segure.  
- Chega! – minha mãe gritou e eu reparei que Hina tava procurando suas roupas.  
- Chega mãe? A verdade te dói tanto assim? Então que doa mais, eu amo a Hina-chan e quero ficar com ela pra sempre e não é você que vai me impedir. – Hinata parou me olhando surpresa e minha mãe fez o mesmo. – Aceite a realidade, sua filha é homosexual, lésbica, sei lá como você vai começar a me chamar agora.  
Minha mãe ficou parada por alguns instantes, devia ta pensando. Hina terminou de se vestir e continuou ali parada me olhando, provavelmente não sabia o que fazer.  
- Mãe...-voltei a falar ao ver que o silencio pairava. – Se você me ama mesmo, me aceita do jeito que eu sou. Eu to pedindo muito? –suspirei.

- Não...Não ta. – ela falou de cabeça baixa. – Acontece que eu não sei mais quem você é. Não vou aceitar, mas vou tentar entender. Se você for feliz com ela, –minha mãe apontou pra Hinata que deu um sorrisinho amarelo – eu não vou atrapalhar sua felicidade, por que se eu não sou feliz, minha filha tem que ser. A única coisa que peço é que não fiquem se beijando e nem nada na minha frente ou em publico, não quero passar vergonha. – ela se levantou da cama e saiu batendo a porta. Não demorou muito para que 10 minutos mais tarde eu ouvisse o carro da minha mãe saindo da garagem, eu e Hinata estávamos sozinhas novamente. Hina veio até mim e sorriu. Então era isso, para minha mãe eu era uma vergonha. Dane-se o que ela achava! Peguei minhas roupas e me vesti rapidamente.  
- Nossa, com a minha mãe foi mais difícil, mais ela aceitou. – Hina disse sorrindo com simplicidade e me olhando. – Por que ela sabe que eu te amo além da minha vida.  
- Também te amo, mais do que tu imaginas. - Puxei Hinata pelo pescoço e a beijei com todo o amor que tinha. Minhas lagrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto e Hinata parou o beijo.  
-Hey pequena...- ela limpou com os dedos delicadamente e me abraçou.  
- Eu sou uma vergonha, uma vergonha. – falei chorando.

_Fim do 6 capítulo._


	8. Capítulo 7

** Capítulo 7 ** – When they stop and stare I don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me.   
Quando eles param e olham eu não me preocupo. Porque estou sentindo por ela o que ela sente por mim.

'n/a: All The Things She Said'

- Não é, acha que se você fosse uma vergonha eu estaria com você? – ela me olhou séria, aqueles olhos tão pérolas me faziam querer mergulhar. – Eu te amo e você me ama, é isso que importa. E eu vou sempre estar com você por que não importa o que aconteça você vai ser pra sempre a minha criança, o meu bebe. Você é aquela que eu fiquei desde os meus 12 anos esperando dizer um 'eu te amo' de verdade, você é... tudo. – ela fez uma pausa e secou minhas lagrimas novamente. - Acho que igual a você eu nunca vou encontrar, você consegue ser aquela que sempre consegue fazer eu me soltar e mostrar como eu sou de verdade, você é aquela que me faz eu ficar rindo que nem besta durante horas com apenas uma gracinha que você faz, você consegue me fazer passar nervoso e me fazer rir ao mesmo tempo, você é aquela que quando ta triste eu sinto que meu mundo todo desaba e eu me sinto como se uma parte de mim morresse. Você é tudo,repito. Eu acho que não saberia viver sem você por que você é aquela partezinha que quando vai embora eu sinto que metade de mim morre.

Ela suspirou ao dizer tudo isso e eu a olhei nos olhos, ela começou a chorar junto, aquele momento era mágico.

- Minha vida sem você seria vazia, e eu ficaria sem nada pra fazer, acho que você sempre foi a única que eu amei, só não queria ver isso de frente. Me perdoa por todo o tempo que perdemos, eu...não posso te perder. – falei secando minhas lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Eu te amo, esquece o passado. Estamos juntas. Isso o que importa.

Ficamos um tempo nos olhando e eu a beijei, as lágrimas que caiam deixavam o beijo molhado, os lábios dela eram tão macios...

.--.--.--.

Depois daquele dia que minha mãe teve aquela conversa 'adorável', eu e Hina tínhamos mais liberdade e não precisava ser tudo escondido, meu pai ainda não sabia por que ele vivia viajando, a mãe da Hinata já sabia então tava tudo mais fácil para nós.

Era uma tarde morna de Abril, eu e Hina estávamos sentadas na varanda da casa dela, eu estava entre as pernas dela numa posição confortável para nós duas, e ela fazia carinho no meu cabelo com uma mão e a outra estava entrelaçada com a minha.  
- Sabe que dia é hoje? – eu perguntei sorrindo.  
- Sei, é o dia que a gente comemora 1 mês. – ela sorriu me dando um beijo na testa e eu sorri, tudo com ela estava perfeito. – E, eu tenho presente. – ela sorriu novamente e tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequenininha, abriu-a deixando a mostra um colarzinho com uma foto de nós duas. – Feliz um mês criança. – ela colocou o colar no meu pescoço e beijando meu pescoço em seguida provocando arrepios.  
- Eu não comprei nada por que minha amada mãe cortou minha mesada. Enfim, te amo Hina-chan. – a beijei, nesse momento senti que a maioria das pessoas que estavam na rua nos olhou com um olhar de reprovação, eu não me importei e continuei o beijo que tinha inocência, eu não queria perder nada daquilo, não podia perde-la.  
Continuamos nos beijando por alguns minutos até que a mãe dela chegou e mandou a gente parar com o agarramento.  
- Er, meninas, ta todo mundo olhando. – ela sorriu, dude, eu amo minha sogra, sério, ela tava sendo bem mais compreensiva do que a minha mãe, alias, minha mãe não estava nem olhando na minha cara, ela dizia que eu podia ser deserdada, então pra evitar conflitos eu estava indo da escola direto pra casa da Hinata e ficava lá até de noite, depois voltava pra casa apenas para dormir, eu não suportava minha mãe me olhando como se eu fosse um animal.  
- Perdão Hanabi. – sorri.- Tudo bem?  
- Tudo sim Sakura, o que vocês querem de almoço? – ela perguntou com uma sacola de compras.  
- Lasanha! – eu e Hinata gritamos juntas rindo.

Uma hora depois estávamos nós três sentadas na mesa comendo lasanha e conversando como pessoas civilizadas, o que não acontecia há tempos com a minha mãe. Whatever, eu estava feliz por que tinha quem amava e minha mãe não iria atrapalhar isso, se ela não era feliz, problema dela, eu não me importava por que com a Hina eu me sentia viva, e com o Sasuke eu me sentia uma boneca inflável. Ah, por falar no Sasuke, ele tinha viajado e não sabia nada do que estava acontecendo, apesar de tudo ele havia continuado sendo meu melhor amigo. E sempre que podia me ligava, mas eu não contava da Hinata pra ele, sei lá, talvez ele começasse a me tratar diferente também, e tudo o que eu menos preciso é ser mal-tratada.

_Fim do capítulo 7_


	9. Capítulo 8

** Capítulo 8 ** –  I don't want this moment to ever end where every thing's nothing, without you. I wait here forever just to, to see you smile cause it's true I am nothing without you.   
_Eu não quero que esse momento algum dia acabe onde tudo é nada sem você. Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para ver você sorrir, porque isso é verdade, eu não sou nada sem você._

'n/a: With Me – Sum 41. '

Fim de semana, tudo de bom, reflita. Fazia quase 5 meses que eu e Hina estávamos juntas de verdade e mesmo assim minha mãe não aceitava o fato. Eu vivia triste por culpa disso e só Hinata conseguia me fazer rir, e ela fazia de tudo mesmo.  
Ela havia pego o carro da mãe dela emprestado estava me levando a um lugar que eu não sabia. Eu sentia o vento batendo em meus cabelos rosados enquanto Hina escondido, é claro, Hinata ainda não podia dirigir,mesmo com 17 anos Hinata ainda não tinha carteira de motorista. Mas dane-se, estávamos indo pra um lugar que ela não queria me contar. Fui o caminho toda calada pensando em uma maneira de fazer com que minha mãe me aceitasse. E o pior, meu pai estava pra voltar de viagem. Não sei que rumo minha vida tomaria. Meu pai era muito 'quadrado' mais do que a minha mãe, e com certeza nunca aceitaria o fato de eu estar namorando com a Hinata.

**Hinata P.O.V.'S**

Eu não agüentava mais saber que a mãe da Sakura não aceitava a opção da filha dela e ainda achava que a filha era uma vergonha e isso deixava a Saku-chan mal, e ver Sakura triste era como se metade de mim morresse.  
No dia em que iríamos completar 5 meses de namoro eu pedi o carro da minha mãe emprestado, eu iria levar Sakura ao meu lugar favorito, ninguém ia lá.  
O silencio dela me matava, ual, eu to dramática. Acontece que ela era minha vidinha, digo vidinha por que além dela ser um ano mais nova que eu ela era menor. Ah, me entenderam.  
Parei no sinal tamborilando meus dedos no volante, olhei para ela e ela continuava calada. O que será que se passava naquela cabecinha?

Uma hora depois estávamos no meu lugar favorito, quase ninguém sabia que lá existia, digo, quem procura ultimamente por uma pseudo - floresta com cachoeiras bla bla bla?  
- Chegamos. – falei desligando o carro e dando a volta pra abrir a porta pra ela.  
- Hina..que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou se encolhendo e olhando tudo a volta maravilhada.  
- Digamos que...é o nosso lugar. Gostou? – sorri a puxando pra mim num abraço de lado (?) mantendo ela junto de mim.  
- Gostar é pouco, eu amei Hina-chan. – ela disse colocando as pequenas mãos na minha cintura e sorrindo, sério, eu faria tudo pra ver ela sorrir. – Mas e se eu me perder?  
- Eu te acho onde você for. – sorri me virando de frente pra ela e segurando o queixo dela e colando nossos lábios de leve em um beijo calmo que foi correspondido da mesma maneira. Estar com ela me fazia tão bem. °-°' Cada momento era verdadeiro. Own. Parei.  
- Vem, vou te mostrar o caminho. – Sorri segurando na mão dela e saímos caminhando lentamente até a beira de um laguinho que tinha uma cachoeira.  
Ficamos em silencio observando a água cair durante quase a tarde toda.  
Depois que nos encostamos em uma arvore e ficamos vendo o tempo passar e fazendo juras de amor, as vezes ela ficava em silencio, me encomodava mas eu sabia que Sakura só precisava de um tempo pra ela, e eu estava respeitando isso.  
Me deitei na grama que crescia e ela deitou-se do meu lado, se apoiando no meu braço, beijei o topo da cabeça dela e ela suspirou, a noite ia caindo e as estrelas iam aparecendo.  
- Hinata, é muita criancice fazer pedido as estrelas? – Saku-chan falou depois que a noite havia caído por completo e ainda estávamos lá, encostadas naquela arvore.  
- Claro que não, que pedido foi? – olhei pro céu e de fato, estava cheio de estrelas. - Se eu contar, não vai acontecer. – ela sorriu, eu olhei pra ela sorrindo de volta e olhei pras estrelas fechando os olhos fazendo um pedido. – e você o que pediu?

- Se eu contar também não vai acontecer né uu' , mas...eu pedi que você parasse de se preocupar com as coisas em relação a sua mãe...não gosto de te ver assim. Então fica bem, pelo nosso amor.  
Ela me olhou significativamente e encheu os olhos de lagrimas, mas dessa vez não foi de tristeza, por que ela sorriu.  
Continuamos ali contando as estrelas e fazendo pedidos até cairmos no sono. Acordamos no dia seguinte com o sol batendo em nossas faces e o vento fresco. Eu não queria que tudo isso acabasse, eu nunca pensei que poderia estar apaixonada.

** /Hinata P.O.V.'s**

_Fim do capítulo 8_


	10. Capítulo 9

** Capítulo 9 ** – Daddy, looking at me, will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?  
_Papai, olhando pra mim,algum dia serei livre? Eu passei do limite? _

E lá estávamos eu e Hina voltando pra casa, o som alto e nós duas cantando animadas. O caminho estava sendo agradável. Parecia que tudo estava ao nosso favor.  
Hinata estacionou o carro na frente da minha casa e nós ta estávamos entrando de mãos dadas e sorrindo pela porta quando eu ouvi um pigarreio, era meu pai, sentado naquela poltrona, sério, ele me deu medo.  
- Ah, oi pai. – segurei firme a mão da Hinata, não iria disfarçar logo agora. – Tudo bem?  
- Oi Sr. Haruno. – Hinata disse baixinho.  
- Não está tudo bem. Sua mãe teve o prazer de me contar o que esta acontecendo com você.  
- Pai eu...ia te contar. – comecei a falar mais as palavras fugiram da minha cabeça, olhei pra Hinata que estava de cabeça baixa.  
- Não importa, acontece que como a sua mãe eu não aceito isso e jamais vou aceitar.  
- Eu já sabia. Ninguém aceita, vocês são tudo um bando de falsos. Você aceita e entende que trai minha mãe, mas não aceita que sua filha ame uma garota. Você aceitava que o Sasuke me fazia de boneca inflável, mas não aceita o fato de que eu seria capaz de matar ou morrer pela Hinata, você aceita tanta coisa pai, mas não aceita o fato de eu apenas existir não é mesmo? – olhei pro meu pai quase chorando, ele estava sério e vermelho.  
- Sakura...- Hina começou a falar mais eu a cortei.

- Fala pai, dói saber a verdade quando ela esta bem de frente pra você? E olha isso – apontei pra minha mão entrelaçada na de Hina – Isso é a prova que eu amo ela mais do que minha própria vida, e não vai ser você nem a mamãe que vão atrapalhar. Lembra quando eu era pequena e te perguntei o que você queria que eu fosse quando crescesse e você disse que queria que eu fosse feliz? Então, eu estou sendo feliz ao lado dela. E é com ela que eu quero acabar meus dias, é ela que faz minhas pernas ficarem bambas quando eu a vejo, é ela que me dá força quando eu preciso, é ela, somente ela que fica do meu lado, por que você pai...Nunca esteve do meu lado pra nada, e se você não aceita, não posso fazer nada.

Meu pai ficou em silencio durante um tempo, minhas mãos estavam frias e Hina as acariciava de leve, eu me segurava pra não chorar.

- Você ta certa. Eu aceito tanta coisa por que não aceitaria o fato da minha filha namorar uma garota? – ui, pegar no ponto fraco do veio dá certo. – Mas eu **não** vou aceitar. Será mais fácil fingir que nunca tivemos essa conversa e que você é uma garota normal que namora um garoto.  
- Pai, eu não vou fingir que nunca tivemos essa conversa. Não tem como. E quer saber? Não preciso nem que você nem que mamãe aceitem, eu vou viver a minha vida da maneira que eu quero, não preciso de vocês. Hina, me ajuda a arrumar minhas malas? – falei me virando pra Hinata que estava de olhos arregalados.  
- A-ajudo. – ela falou.  
- Ótimo, e pai, procure uma filha, por que eu me decepcionei com você.  
- E procure um pai, por que pra mim você morreu. – ele se levantou da poltrona me olhando enquanto passou por mim.  
Ok, isso foi uma facada no meu coração. Respirei fundo e decidi não responder, subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto com Hina e não demorou muito para que eu tivesse a maioria das minhas roupas guardadas. Olhei tudo em volta, eu estava largando minha vida para começar uma nova.

Peguei todo o dinheiro das minhas economias e desci as escadas com Hina. Abri a porta e sai daquela casa sem derramar uma lagrima, eu me sentia livre.  
Não precisava viver presa naquele lugar onde ninguém me aceitava. Entramos no carro da mãe da Hinata e seguimos em direção a casa dela.  
- Sakura..tudo o que você falou pro seu pai...aquele negócio de matar e morrer por mim, você seria mesmo capaz? – Hina-chan me perguntou me olhando nos olhos.  
- Claro. Eu seria e sou capaz de tudo. Agora, vamos ver o que vai ser das nossas vidas e o que o destino me reservou. – sorri ao dizer isso e me inclinei pra beija-la.

Fomos o caminho todo planejando como seria nossas vidas daqui pra frente. Eu definitivamente não tinha mais pais. Só tinha ela e ela tinha a mim. Seria assim daqui pra frente, e eu não precisava de mais nada.

_Fim do capítulo 9_


	11. Capítulo 10

** Capítulo 10 ** - Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me nobody else so we can be free.  
_Quero voar para um lugar onde haja somente você e eu e ninguém mais, para que possamos ser livres. _

- Sakura você enlouqueceu? – Hanabi, a mãe da Hinata estava sentada no sofá pasma, eu havia contado pra ela tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela era a única que nos dava força, alias, o passado dela condena ela. Muhahaha, parei.  
- Não. Acontece que...Eu não poderia esperar muitas coisas dos meus pais mesmo, eles só se preocupam com a aparência e se no fim vão se dar bem. E eu amo sua filha, não me canso de dizer. – sorri olhando pra Hina que estava abraçada em mim fazendo cafuné no meu cabelo.  
- É difícil aceitar, mas pra felicidade dos filhos a gente faz tudo. E você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar, ver minha filha sorrindo ao seu lado é ótimo, a felicidade de vocês me faz feliz também. – Hanabi sorriu. Dude, ela é um doce, era realmente a única que podíamos contar. – Bem, querem o que para o jantar?  
- Qualquer coisa mãe... - Hina disse com a voz cansada.  
- Ah, então vou fazer sopa...  
-NÃOOOO, pede uma pizza. – eu e Hinata falamos juntas.  
- Pizza. Ok. – Hanabi riu e pegou no telefone fazendo o pedido da pizza.

Jantamos como se fossemos uma família, depois eu e Hinata fomos para o quarto dela arrumar minhas coisas, eu viveria com ela, suspirei com esse pensamento e me joguei na cama.  
- Hey folgada, pode vim me ajudar. – Hina disse sorrindo.  
- Não. To cansadinha. – falei manhosa. – Deita aqui comigo?  
- Claro criança. – ela deitou do meu lado me aconchegando nos braços dela como se eu realmente fosse uma criança.  
- Hinata, fala que me ama?  
-Eu te amo, e você é a minha razão de viver, pode ser? – ela sorriu e ficamos por horas fazendo mais promessas e juras de amor até adormecemos.

.--.--.--.

- Sakura pelo amor de Deus para de chorar. – Hinata falava pela 5ª vez, ela ta tava ficando preocupada. Tínhamos acabado de ver Lost and Delirious 'n/a: Oi Mary! 8D. calei. .-.'' e eu não parava de chorar. Hanabi tinha viajado e estava só eu e Hina na casa.  
- Eu to com medo. – falei chorando – vai que a gente acaba que nem elas, é triste na hora que a Tori deixa a Paulie chorando na cama ok? E eu sou sensível. – continuei chorando.  
- Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra te magoar. – Hina disse colocando a mão no meu queixo. – E eu odeio quando você chora, parece que até o tempo muda, e eu fico mal, então para por favor, a gente vai viver feliz pra sempre, agora ta tudo certo, pra que esse medo? Somos livres, tudo bem que ainda estamos vivendo na casa da minha mãe mais...Sakurai, eu te amo e nunca te deixaria, nosso amor é mais forte e só o tempo poderá dizer qualquer coisa sobre nós. – ela me abraçou e eu chorei mais ainda. Hina era mestra nas palavras. – E você acha que eu seria capaz de deixar uma coisinha que nem você assim? Jamais, já disse que você é minha e ninguém te tira de mim.  
- Porra, você sempre tem que me dizer essas coisas que me fazem derreter? – falei retribuindo o abraço, e logo em seguida a olhando nos olhos, aquele pérolados me fazia delirar.  
- Tenho, eu me sinto bem. E você é meu pedacinho do céu. – ela sorriu apertando meu nariz. – Sabe, vai fazer quase 8 meses que a gente ta junta. E nada poderia estar mais perfeito.  
- É, o mundo seria um lugar vazio sem você. – sorri e a beijei com todo o carinho e pureza. Era bom saber que agora nada podia nos parar.  
- Eu que o diga. – ela sorriu e continuou o beijo, aquele lugar era somente meu e dela.


	12. Capítulo 11

** Capítulo 11 **-  My love for you, only is forever just you and me, all else is nothing. Not going back, not going back there they don't understand they don't understand us.   
_ Meu amor por você, sempre pra sempre para você e eu, tudo mais é nada. Não vamos voltar, não vamos voltar lá, eles não entendem, eles não nos entendem._

'n/a: Not Gonna Get Us.'

- Sakuura, seu celular ta tocando. – Hanabi gritava da sala, eu e Hina estávamos nos divertindo fazendo bolo, não preciso dizer que eu tava toda suja e Hinata também.  
- Pega lá Hinata? – Hina concordou com a cabeça e saiu correndo pra pegar meu celular, ela atendeu antes que ele parasse de tocar.  
- Alô? – silencio.  
- Quem é Hinata? – lavei minhas mãos e enxuguei.  
- Olha Sasuke, espera um pouco. – ela me entregou o celular com desprezo.  
- Sasu? – falei baixo e coloquei no viva voz pra Hina escutar também.  
-_ Era a Hinata? Cara, vocês voltaram a ser amigas? Que bom! Eu to ligando pra dizer que to voltando._ – Sasuke falava animado.  
- Sasuke, voltamos sim e eu to namorando com ela. – Sasuke ficou mudo. – e depois eu te ligo, preciso aproveitar o fim do dia com ela. – sorri desligando o telefone, Hinata veio até mim e me beijou. O beijo foi doce por causa do chocolate que tinha na gente, mas foi bom. Continuamos nos beijando até que Hina me encostou na mesa e eu peguei impulso e me sentei na mesma abrindo minhas pernas de modo que Hinata ficasse presa a mim.(?) As mãos dela percorriam minhas coxas com vontade arranhando e como eu estava de saia estava deixando marcas, minhas mãos estavam acariciando a nuca dela com vontade e descia até o botão do shorts que ela usava abrindo devagar.

Caham. Será que as mocinhas não podem fazer isso no quarto? – Hanabi, a mãe dela havia entrado na cozinha, juro que nesse momento queria enfiar minha cara no chão.  
- Perdão mãe. – Hina disse abotoando o shorts e me ajudando a descer da mesa.  
- Perdão Hanabi. Prometo não fazer mais isso. – falei como se fosse criança, Hanabi apenas sorriu, AH DEUS ME DÁ UMA MÃE QUE NEM ESSA!  
- Tudo bem, coloquem o bolo no forno logo, se não nunca vamos comer. – ela disse ligando o forno do fogão e colocando o bolo. – E da próxima, usem o quarto. – ela saiu gargalhando em direção a sala.

- É, da próxima usaremos o quarto. – falei rindo e roubando um selinho da Hina.  
- Acho que minha mãe gosta de ver a gente se pegando. – ela disse séria mais logo depois caiu na gargalhada também.

.--.--.--.

'n/a: vocês vão me matar, mais essa nc não vai ser bem escrita por que eu não to bem. ..''

Já fazia 15 dias que eu estava morando na casa da Hina, e eu precisava buscar o resto das minhas coisas, mas tinha medo da reação dos meus pais, alias, eu nem tinha mais pais, eu era livre, como a Hina havia dito, eu era um passarinho que tinha criado asas e aprendido a voar.  
- Hina eu preciso ir buscar o resto das minhas roupas. – falei abrindo o guarda roupas que agora era meu e dela. Hinata estava sentada na cama lendo um livro qualquer só de boxers e uma baby look, nada diferente de mim, analisei a cena e pensei duas vezes... Não precisava de roupas tanto assim. Ok, calei.  
- Agora criança? – ela perguntou sem desviar a atenção do livro.  
- Agora tia! – pulei em cima dela tirando o livro das mãos dela e me sentando com uma perna de cada lado.  
- Saku-chan...não provoca. – ela falou colocando as mãos na minha cintura.  
- Não to provocando. – falei roçando nossos lábios de forma provocante e colocando as mãos por debaixo da blusa dela e arranhando de leve.

- Ta sim. – ela me puxou com uma mão pelo queixo e me beijou com intensidade já, a outra que ela mantinha na minha cintura foi me puxando pra mais perto de modo que nossas barrigas ficassem coladas uma na outra, não tive opção senão subir minhas mãos por cima da blusa dela e apoiá-las nos seios da Hina massageando devagar. Em pouco tempo eu e Hina já estávamos só de boxers.  
Quebramos o beijo para respirar um pouco e Hina me deitou na cama como se eu fosse uma boneca, voltou a me beijar descendo os beijos,mordidas,chupões até meu umbigo, eu abafava os gemidos mordendo meu lábio inferior com vontade.  
- Hinata...-falei quase implorando, ela sempre fazia eu implorar, que ódio. uu'  
Ela levantou a cabeça e colocou um dedo na frente dos meus lábios como se fosse pra eu me calar, depois foi descendo as mãos pelo meu corpo até chegar na boxer, eu tava quase surtando. Ela abaixou minha boxer com uma mão e afastou minhas pernas devagar e começou a fazer os movimentos com a língua, se fossem medir minha temperatura, essa hora o termômetro explodiria.  
Hinata me penetrou com a língua varias vezes até eu obter meu orgasmo e ela sugar por completo, acho que ela gostava do gosto que eu tinha, uh, isso foi tão 'Closer- perto demais' na hora que ela fala 'ele tem o gosto tipo o seu, mas mais doce.' Calei.  
Ela subiu novamente e me beijou como se quisesse dividir aquilo comigo, não pensei duas vezes e a beijei.  
- Hina, eu ainda tenho que pegar o resto das minhas roupas. – disse depois de um tempo em que estávamos lá deitadas se recuperando(?), eu como sempre estava apoiada no braço dela e ela fazia cafuné no meu cabelo.  
- Ual, pra que roupa sendo que o melhor se faz sem? – ela riu e eu ri também.  
- Sério, quero tirar tudo o que é meu de lá. – falei suspirando e me levantando da cama.

**.--.--.--.**

- Desculpe Srtª Sakura, mais você não tem mais permissão para entrar nessa casa. – Minato, o mordomo falou como se tudo aquilo fosse normal.  
- Caralho, eu só quero pegar as minhas coisas. – falei irritada.  
- Ah claro, vou pegar o saco em que seus pais colocaram suas coisas. – ele virou as costas batendo a porta na minha cara e voltou 10 minutos depois com um saco de lixo. Sério, que vontade de enfiar uma vassoura no rabo daquele infeliz.  
Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção ao carro. Era a ultima vez que eu iria naquele lugar. Era a ultima vez que eu passaria perto de lá. Hinata me olhou e eu fiz sinal para que ela continuasse dirigindo.


	13. Capítulo 12

** Capítulo 12 ** –  I found you here, now please just stay for a while. I can move on with you around, I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever? 

_ Eu encontrei você aqui, então, por favor, fique por mais algum tempo. Eu posso me mover com você por perto, eu te asseguro minha vida mortal, mas isto será para sempre? _

'n/a: Seize the Day, Avenged Sevenfold.'

Eu nunca pensei que minha vida começaria a virar de cabeça pra baixo. Não era fácil ver Hanabi abraçando Hina e não sentir falta dos meus pais. A única coisa boa era Hina, ela sempre estava do meu lado me ajudando em tudo, sempre me fazia esquecer meus pais, ela sempre estava lá quando eu precisava. De fato eu não podia perde-la.  
Quando eu chorava ela estava lá chorando junto, quando eu tava feliz ela ria comigo, quando eu dormia ela me fazia cafuné, eu estava assegurando minha vida a ela,eu vivia por ela. Eu precisava dela como uma flor precisava ser regada, eu não existia sem ela , era como se ela fosse meu sangue que percorria em minhas veias e me mantinha viva. E eu sabia que ela estava se cansando de tudo aquilo.

Eu odiava os dias em que eu estava em crise, eu não acreditava em ninguém, nem em mim mesma, mas ela sempre dizia que me amava, mesmo eu dizendo que isso era coisa da cabeça dela. Realmente eu não sabia o que eu falava, depois me arrependia profundamente.

_"Devo permanecer neste mundo estúpido que, sem você, não valerá mais que uma pocilga?"_ 'n/a: No filme (to viciada. ¬¬) a Paulie recita essa frase do Shakespeare :B'

Essa frase do filme não saia da minha cabeça, sim, eu estava presa a Hinata e jamais queria me soltar, se eu perdesse ela meu mundo perderia o sentido, era assim que eu estava vivendo.  
Fixação, fixação. Amor, amor. Paixão, paixão. Era real?

**Hinata P.O.V's **

Sério, eu não agüentava mais a tristeza da Sakura, eu sei que tava sendo difícil pra ela, mas eu estava do lado dela. Não importa o que acontecesse eu estaria ali, não só pra dizer que a amava, mas pra dizer que tudo ficaria bem por eu estava ali, tanto pra abraçá-la nos momentos que ela chorava por saudades, tanto para fazê-la sorrir. Uma vez minha mãe disse que eu estava amando tanto ela que estava quase esquecendo de mim mesma, o que não era verdade...Se soubessem da verdade, jamais diriam isso, eu estava vivendo a minha vida, ajudando ela a fazer a dela.Só.  
Ou será que não era apenas 'só'? Não sei, sei que quando eu via ela chorando, parecia que tudo ficava ruim. Não sei como seria meu mundo sem ela. É, talvez minha mãe esteja certa, eu a amo mais do que a mim mesma.

- Hey. – disse quando entrei no quarto e a vi deitada na cama com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, senti meu mundo desabar. Ela continuou calada e eu me sentei do lado dela acariciando os cabelos dela num cafuné,ela tava tão frágil.  
- Diz...por favor, que vai tudo ficar bem. – ela falou baixinho, eu me sentia fraca apesar de tudo, eu só queria que ela ficasse bem e parecia que ela não estava. Ela se sentou na cama e me olhou, aqueles olhos lagrimejando me deixavam pra baixo.  
- Sakura...você sabe que vai ficar tudo bem, por que faz isso consigo mesma e...comigo? – tentei não chorar, era difícil.

- Você acha que seus sentimentos por mim são reais? – Ela me olhou chorando mais ainda, cacete, eu podia sentir uma lagrima quente percorrendo meu rosto.  
- Se fosse falso, você acha que eu me afetaria tanto? – olhei-a séria. As lagrimas desciam queimando meu rosto. Eu tinha que ser forte por ela. Ela ficou calada, sabia que estava repensando as coisas que eu havia dito, ela sabia que meu amor por ela era o mais puro e verdadeiro. – Sakura, presta atenção, eu te amo, eu sei que ta sendo difícil, mais olha, você tem a mim.  
- Hina... – ela pegou uma de minhas mãos e colocou na região onde fica coração. – Ta sentindo? Ta sentindo a batida? Você pode tirar a dor que ta aqui dentro? – ela falou tentando conter as lagrimas, nesse momento eu desabei.  
- Você sabe que eu não posso tirar mais me deixa eu te ajudar. – falei a abraçando e fazendo cafuné no cabelo dela, ela continuou calada, eu sabia que minhas palavras tinham efeito.  
- Promete, que nunca vai me deixar? –ela disse depois de um tempo que havia parado de chorar.  
- Claro, acha que eu iria te perder assim fácil? Não foi fácil eu ter você. – beijei-lhe a testa, e sorri. - E é tudo real, eu sinto o mesmo que você. E você sabe, que além de namoradas, somos melhores amigas e eu confio a minha vida a você.  
Ela suspirou e eu rocei a ponta de nossos narizes fazendo ela sorrir.  
- Eu te amo. Isso basta não é? – ela falou que nem criança.  
- Pra mim continuar vivendo,sim. – sorri.  
Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mais sei que as palavras dela estavam ecoando em minha cabeça, será que o que temos realmente é real? A abracei forte e suspirei, ela retribuiu o abraço e me olhou.  
- Você me ama até que ponto? – ela perguntou me olhando, aqueles olhos vermelhos de chorar não me faziam pensar muito. Eu não podia magoá-la.  
- A ponto de ser pra sempre. – respondi.  
- Também te amo a ponto de ser pra sempre. – ela falou me roubando um beijo doce e inocente.

** /Hinata's P.O.V.'s**

Era engraçado, ela dizia que nunca era boa com as palavras, mas na hora de me agradar fala tudo. Era sempre assim...E será que duraria a eternidade como ela mesma havia dito?


	14. Capítulo 13

** Capítulo 13 ** –  But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down,no.   
_ Mas eu aposto que você não pensava que iria tudo por água abaixo,não._

'n/a: Cry me a River – Justin Timberlake. (:'

- Compra sorvete pra mim Hina? – Perguntei com cara de criança. Finalmente, depois de 2 meses tínhamos saído de casa, estávamos no parque da cidade, exatamente aquele em que eu vi ela se amassando com outra garota, e bem...não quero lembrar.  
- Que sabor? – ela perguntou me olhando.  
- Chocolate. – mordi o lábio inferior que nem criança quando quer alguma coisa.  
- Você ainda vai enjoar de tanto chocolate...- ela riu e se levantou. – Me espera aqui.  
Assisti enquanto ela se afastava em busca do meu sorvete e me virei pro lado, em busca de algo mais interessante pra ver, me deparei com o sorriso do Sasuke na minha frente. Ele estava tão...tão...lindo. Aquela blusa que ele usava realçava os olhos dele, a calça como sempre estava deixando as boxers a mostra, o perfume que ele usava entrou pelas minhas narinas e eu por um momento me senti abobada.  
- WOW. – me assutei.  
- Calma, não vou te fazer nada. – ele riu e sentou-se do meu lado.  
- Eu sei que não, alias, é mais capaz de eu te fazer alguma coisa né? – ri e o abracei. Eu sentia saudades dele.  
- Depende...- ele sorriu malicioso. – To brincando. Senti saudades.  
- Também senti saudades, onde você tava? – falei soltando do abraço.  
- Eu? Bem, antes mesmo de que a gente terminasse meus pais estavam querendo ir para Bolton, 'n/a: sim, a porra da história é na Inglaterra.' ai, quando terminamos eles decidiram que seria melhor pra mim te esquecer e fomos. – ele falou tudo aquilo como se fosse normal. Fiquei olhando ele por alguns segundos.  
- Me esquecer? – fiz cara de choro.- Impossível, eu sou inesquecível. – ri.

- De certa forma, mas parece que você já me esqueceu. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Como ta a Hina?  
- Ah, ta tudo bem. Soube que agora eu sou órfã? – aquele 'tudo bem' meu, não era real.  
- Seus pais...- ele parecia confuso.  
- Pode se dizer que me deserdaram, eles não aceitaram o fato de eu estar com a Hinata. – falei sorrindo, era legal ver a cara do Sasuke de confuso.  
- Aff. Nunca pensei que sua mãe e seu pai seriam tão...assim. Sei lá, eles aceitam tantas coisas. Por que não aceitariam esse fato? Vocês se amam. – Sasuke fez uma cara tão fofa, que eu juro que se ainda namorasse com ele, eu agarrava ele ali mesmo.  
- Eu que o diga. – suspirei – mas ta tudo bem, eu não me importo. E fico feliz em saber que você não liga pra isso. – sorri. Porra, cadê meu sorvete?  
- Eu te amo como se fosse minha irmã, e eu aceitaria tudo só pra te ver sorrir. – alguém tem um balde? Derreti.  
- Own, Sasuke eu não sei nem o que falar. – o abracei novamente.  
- Nem precisa né, só seu sorriso já diz tudo. – ele sorriu. – Cadê a Hinata? – ele perguntou quando soltamos do abraço.  
- Não sei, ela foi comprar sorvete pra mim e ainda não voltou...- Fiz bico.  
- Ela deve ter ido naquela ultima barraquinha... – Sasuke olhou na direção que tinha as barraquinhas de comida no parque. – Quer ir procurar ela comigo?  
- Corro o risco de alguma coisa? – perguntei sorrindo.  
- Só o de ganhar mais um sorvete...- ele falou dando um risinho.  
Levantei-me sendo seguida pelo Sasuke, era bom 'tê-lo' de volta. Fomos caminhando e conversando no parque como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora. Tava tudo perfeito demais, fazia tempos que eu não via a luz do dia, digo, assim, me divertindo, e tava tudo tão bom.  
- Aquela não é a Hina? – Sasuke perguntou apontando pra uma garota que estava beijando outra encostada numa arvore.  
- Que? – fiquei parada, apenas analisando. – Não pode ser ela Sasuke. – falei sorrindo nervosa.

- É ela sim... – Sasuke falou abaixando a voz. Eu vi, era realmente Hinata ou era um clone dela, aquela blusa preta do Mickey que ela usava e aquela calça jeans com aquele Mad-Rats no pé só podia ser ela.  
- Não pode ser... – fiquei olhando a cena. De fato, era Hina e aquela maldita garota que estava se agarrando com ela naquele dia em que eu e Sasuke ainda estávamos namorando.  
Lembra quando eu disse que meu dia tava perfeito? Eu acabo de sentir que minha vida tinha ido embora. Doía mesmo ao ver que Hinata tentava se separar da garota, mas a outra por ser mais forte que ela a segurava pelos braços a machucando. A raiva que eu sentia por dentro era menor do que a dor de estar vendo aquela cena, segurei as lagrimas abaixando a cabeça e em seguida olhando pro céu, era como se eu pedisse ajuda. Sasuke estava do meu lado mas parecia que eu estava sozinha no meio de tanta gente.  
As palavras que Hinata havia me falado ecoavam em minha cabeça. Eu deveria ou não ir até ela? Minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração doía profundamente.  
Decidi ir até ela, não importa o que acontecesse. Eu não pensava direito, a raiva e a dor tomavam conta de mim.  
- Sasuke, me dá licença? – Ele entendeu e se afastou.  
Fui andando lentamente até Hinata e a tal garota, aquilo me doía tanto... Cutuquei Hinata nas costas e ela partiu já levantando uma das mãos pra socar a garota pois a garota havia soltado ela por um instante, eu segurei o braço dela com delicadeza e ela me olhou.  
- Que... – Hinata arregalou os olhos.  
- Nada de importante, é só pra dizer que você pode continuar ai, alias, pode continuar com ela. Não atrapalho mais sua vida. – sorri mesmo que por dentro eu estava morrendo, e sai de lá correndo sem olhar pra trás, deixando Hinata com uma cara de choro e a outra vadia com cara de confusa tentando impedir Hinata de sair correndo atrás de mim.

- ME SOLTA CARALHO! – ouvi Hina gritando e um som de algo batendo oco na arvore, parecia que Hinata havia socado ela realmente. Continuei correndo o máximo que eu podia, passei por Sasuke que estava parado, ele entendeu que eu precisava de um momento comigo mesma.  
Corri, tudo o que eu podia, parei em um lugar daquele maldito parque que eu realmente não conhecia me sentei e chorei, chorei tudo o que eu tinha pra chorar, eu não queria acreditar que tudo o que ela tinha me dito era mentira, eu não sabia que as coisas iriam por água abaixo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14** –  Starting from here, let's make a promise you and me, let's just be honest. We're gonna run, nothing can stop us even the night that falls all around us.  
_A partir daqui , vamos fazer uma promessa você e eu, vamos ser honestas. Nós vamos correr, nada pode nos parar pela noite que cai à nossa volta. _

'n/a: Not Gonna Get Us '

- SAKURA. – Ouvi a voz da Hinata me procurando. – SAKURA-CHAN, ONDE VOCÊ TÁ?  
- VAI COM AQUELA SUA AMIGUINHA. – Gritei. Provavelmente ela não entendeu por que meu choro deixou minha voz rouca.  
- Te achei. – ela estava ofegante, parecia que tinha corrido muito. Sentou-se do meu lado limpando as lagrimas dela.  
- Já disse, vai com ela. – eu chorava e mesmo assim conseguia ser ignorante.  
- Saku-chan...você não entendeu.  
- Não, mas eu vi tudo o que precisava pra deixar de acreditar em você. – rebati me levantando e saindo andando. Saco. u.u  
- Haruno Sakura – ela se levantou e segurou meu braço. – Me ouve, por favor. – eu olhei nos olhos dela, e aquele azul que sempre me fazia feliz, dessa vez estavam tão tristes.  
- Fala... – ué, cadê minhas lagrimas? Secaram?  
- Olha, eu juro que não beijei ela...  
- Aham, claro, ela tem um aspirador bucal e sem querer você foi sugada. – da onde eu tirei isso? oO'  
- Nãooo, me ouve, pelo amor que você tem ou tinha por mim. – ela secou as lagrimas que teimavam cair.  
Pensei por alguns minutos e decidi dar uma chance pra ela se explicar. Eu podia estar magoada, mais eu dependia dela pra viver, literalmente.  
- Ok, continue. – fechei os olhos como se quisesse que tudo aquilo fosse embora.

- Eu tava indo comprar seu sorvete, ai ela me chamou pra conversar, eu disse que não podia e tals, mesmo assim ela insistiu dizendo que estava triste por que eu não andava mais com ela e tal. – ela suspirou. – Eu disse que tava namorando agora e que não tinha mais tempo pra futilidades, ela achou ruim e se encostou na arvore, eu disse que tinha que ir por que minha namorada queria sorvete e eu tava indo comprar. Eu olhei e você tava vindo, ai ela me agarrou e me beijou a força, ai tu chegou e...Olha no que deu.  
Fiquei uns 15 segundos pra obter toda a informação.  
- Jura? – falei depois de um tempo.  
- Por que eu mentiria pra você? – ela respirou pesadamente. Eu não queria aquilo, vê-la sofrendo era como se eu morresse, mais ainda. – Me perdoa, eu assumo o erro, mais eu não vou saber viver sem você.  
- Não tem o que perdoar, você não errou. Eu que vi a coisa errada. – suspirei. De fato, eu não podia perdê-la. Que coisa repetitiva. – Vamos fazer o seguinte... Você promete que nunca mais vai ver aquela garota? – eu via a noite caindo, estávamos em uma área afastada do parque, eu tava com medo. i.i  
- Prometo, prometo tudo o que você quiser, você sabe que minha vida é sua, eu nunca faria uma coisa daquelas. – ela passou a mão no meu rosto acariciando e limpando as lagrimas. – Me perdoa mesmo, eu não posso e não devo perder você.  
- Já disse que ta perdoada. – respirei fundo – é uma promessa. Nunca mentir uma pra outra ta? Se você deixar de me amar, me fale é melhor do que eu descobrir por outra pessoa. E se não tiver mais me agüentando por que eu to um porre esses dias me avisa, eu saio da sua vida. – abaixei a cabeça, as lagrimas tinham ido embora.  
- Jamais eu te deixaria. E jamais eu deixaria de te amar. – Hina me abraçou, por mais idiota que seja isso, eu senti nossos corações batendo juntos. A noite caia escura por nossa volta e as estrelas começavam a aparecer.  
- Lembra do meu pedido que eu tinha feito aquele dia pras estrelas? – eu disse depois de um silencio em que ficamos ali abraçadas.

- Lembro. – ela olhou pro céu, respirando fundo.  
- Meu pedido foi para que a gente nunca se separasse, e que nada pudesse impedir. – Voltei a chorar e soltei do abraço. – Por que eu to vivendo por você...  
- Hey, por favor pára de chorar. – Hina secou minhas lagrimas. – Veja, agora somos só eu e você, e eu prometo que nada vai atrapalhar, me perdoa por ter te magoado.  
- Eu quero esquecer isso. Vai ser melhor... Pra nós duas.  
- Desculpa. Desculpa mesmo. Eu não quis fazer nada pra te magoar, você sabe que eu te amo além da minha vida. – ela segurou meu rosto e selou nossos lábios em um beijo delicado.  
- Ta desculpada. – falei depois do beijo. – Eu também te amo. – Por mais que eu falasse aquilo ainda me doía.  
- Vem comigo. – ela sorriu receosa e segurou minha mão, e saímos correndo pelo parque sob a luz das estrelas.  
'n/a: capitulo idiota né? :B '  
Ficamos por horas no parque, parecia que nada tinha acontecido, eu tinha ela novamente.  
- Ta me devendo um sorvete hein. – falei quando nos jogamos em um banco, já era quase 23hrs, e ainda estávamos lá. Eu estava deitada no colo dela, parecia que éramos mãe e filha.  
- Uf, ainda quer um sorvete? – ela me perguntou sorrindo e dando um leve beijo na minha testa.  
- Não tem mais nada aberto, mais eu ainda quero. – sorri.  
- Sakura...lembra daquela musica que você é viciada? – ela perguntou olhando pras estrelas novamente.  
- Qual? Unstoppable? Do The Calling? – perguntei com os olhos brilhando.'n/t: Mary, isso te lembra alguma coisa? xB'

- Isso... If we had this night together, if we had a moment to ourselves,if we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable…¹ - Hina sorriu ao cantar esse pedacinho da musica.  
- Now, we can both learn somehow, you'll see it's all we have. Love, it keeps us together and I need love.² - Hinata abaixou um pouco a cabeça e selamos nossos labios em um beijo doce.

'n/a: ¹ Se nós tivéssemos essa noite para nós dois, se nós tivéssemos um momento a sós, se nós tivéssemos essa noite para nós dois, então nós seríamos impossíveis de parar.  
² Agora, nós dois podemos aprender, de alguma forma, você verá que isso é a única coisa que temos. Amor, isso nos mantém juntos e eu preciso de amor.'


	16. Capítulo 15

** Capítulo 15 ** –  Daughter to father, daughter to father, tell me the truth, did you ever love me?   
_ De filha para pai, de filha para pai, diga-me a verdade, você já me amou? _

'n/a: Confessions Of a Broken Heart, Lindsay Lohan. ºapanha° '

- Sakura, acorda. – Hina me cutucava.  
Fazia um mês desde o episódio do parque e eu já havia tentado esquecer o máximo, e consegui.  
- Pra que? – gemi e me cobri até a cabeça.  
- Por favor pequena...- quando ela pedia por favor era grave.  
- O que aconteceu? – me levantei e me sentei na cama me espreguiçando.  
- Er...seu pai...- ela desviou o olhar.  
- Ta, o que tem ele? Esqueceu que eu não tenho mais pai? – falei sentindo um frio na barriga.  
- Sua mãe, veio até aqui – ela fez uma pausa – e seu pai ta morrendo, ta internado e sua mãe disse que queria que você fosse se despedir dele...Por que ele pediu- Hinata abaixou a cabeça.  
- Hina...O que eu vou fazer lá sendo que ele disse que eu morri pra ele? – eu tava confusa.  
- Eu sei criança, sua mãe ta lá embaixo te esperando. Toma um banho e vai com ela. – Hina disse suspirando.  
-Ok. – respirei fundo e fui em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Desci as escadas de mãos dadas com a Hinata recebendo um olhar de reprovação da minha mãe que estava sentada bem longe de Lauren. Cumprimentei minha mãe como se ela fosse uma estranha e abracei Hanabi

- Vamos. – minha mãe disse se levantando do sofá e indo em direção a porta, Hanabi abriu a porta e saímos, o caminho todo até o hospital eu fui em silêncio. A presença que eu tanto sentia falta da minha mãe estava desconfortável.  
Chegamos no hospital e fomos direto até o quarto que meu pai estava, é claro que meu pai estava em uma parte reservada, ele era esnobe demais pra ficar junto com os outros, e ele não estava em coma.  
- Você vai falar com ele e vai sair, eu só to fazendo isso por que ele pediu. – ela disse me entregando aqueles aventais de enfermeira pra poder entrar onde meu pai estava.  
- Ok. 'Brigada mãe. – falei entrando e fechando a porta, caminhei até meu pai e pousei minha mão sobre a testa dele. Era uma despedida, eu sentia. Olhei os aparelhos ligados e tudo o que tinha naquele quarto.  
- Filha? – uma voz perguntou fraca. Era meu pai.  
- Pai... - nesse momento meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar, mas eu não sabia se aquele era um bom momento. Ficamos em silencio até que ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez.  
- Desculpe... - ele tossiu – mas eu só queria que você fosse feliz.  
- Pai, eu to sendo feliz. Não da maneira que você quer, mas da maneira que eu amo. Desculpa se eu não fui aquela filha que te dá orgulho, mas acontece que sempre quando eu precisei o Sr. nunca esteve lá do meu lado. – comecei a chorar. – Eu sinto sua falta pai, e esse tempo todo eu estive me perguntando como você tava, me doía lembrar suas palavras quando eu sai daquela casa. Me perdoa por nunca ter sido a filha que você queria, acontece que eu nunca me senti amada pelo senhor. – parei de falar ao ouvir o barulho do monitor cardíaco dar uma palpitada. – Eu não cresci de acordo com a sua vontade.  
- Eu...nunca...fui...um bom pai. – ele falou com dificuldade. Será que eu seria a ultima pessoa a falar com meu pai? – Perdão...

- Perdôo pai, - suspirei - mesmo que as suas palavras tenham me ferido mais do que uma facada. – vi que os batimentos dele estavam diminuindo cada vez mais, eu não sabia o que fazer, as lágrimas começaram a atrapalhar minha visão. – Pai, você me ama? – não sei por que disse isso, mas quando meu pai abriu a boca pra responder...

.--.--.--.

- Meus pêsames. – mais uma pessoa me cumprimentava e eu assentia com a cabeça. Hina estava do meu lado segurando minha mão e acariciando de leve, eu não sabia se estava nesse mundo ou não. O caixão de meu pai estava parado lá no altar da Igreja 'n/a:que nem no clipe Helena, do MCR. °-° calei.', ele havia morrido sem nunca dizer que me amava, agora eu tenho certeza que a única pessoa que me ama é Hinata, minha mãe nem por um momento me abraçou, pelo contrário, me culpou pela morte do meu pai.  
O velório foi calmo, eu não via nada pois estava de cabeça baixa e chorando com Hina do meu lado me falando coisas pra me confortar, ela sempre sabia o que fazer nessas horas. Minha mãe estava lá, do lado do caixão chorando, mas eu não me importava.  
- Sakura, levanta amor, vamos pro enterro. – Hinata me cutucava de leve, eu havia cochilado por um tempo. Olhei pros lados e vi que estavam carregando o caixão de meu pai para fora da Igreja, minha mãe estava na frente.


	17. Capítulo 16

** Capitulo 15 ** –  I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on in your heart and your mind,I'll stay with you for all of time.  
_ Agora eu sei, perfeitamente como minha vida e meu amor poderá continuar em seu coração, em sua mente,eu ficarei com você por todo o tempo. _

'n/a: Wherever you will go, The Calling.'

- Shhhiu...vai passar. – Hinata acariciava meu cabelo enquanto o caixão do meu pai descia até a cova. A lápide já estava feita e estava do lado da cova, tinha uma foto do meu pai com umas coisas escritas, das quais eu não li.  
Era bom saber que Hina estava lá comigo o tempo todo. Era bom sentir o perfume dela entrando pelas minhas narinas naquele dia frio de Novembro. (n/a: é frio na Inglaterra gente linda. ..') Eu podia sentir o calor que vinha do corpo dela me aquecendo, eu olhava ao redor e as pessoas nos olhavam com reprovação, eu não me importava, eu tinha ela do meu lado.  
Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos lá, mas sei que senti o abraço confortável de Sasuke quando já estávamos indo embora.  
- Pequena você sabe que pra qualquer coisa eu estarei aqui né? – ele falou me dando um beijo demorado na testa sob o olhar de reprovação de Hinata.  
- Sei sim Sasuke. – sorri fraco. Era bom saber que ele também estava lá por mim.  
Hina me deixou um pouco a sós com ele e foi pegar um pouco de água, alias ela estava do meu lado o tempo todo. Fiquei abraçada com o Sasuke por um bom tempo, Hinata não demorou pra voltar e Sasuke teve que ir embora, os pais dele haviam ligado.  
Quando Hina voltou, eu me encostei nela e selei nossos lábios em um beijo doce e calmo, eu precisava daquilo.

** Hinata's P.O.V.'s **

Ficamos por um bom tempo lá no enterro do pai da Sakura, tinha muita gente, e todos olhavam para nós, eu não sabia o que fazer nesses momentos, eu apenas dizia que a abraçava e dizia que a amava e que tudo ficaria bem. Eu sei que não era o momento, mas eu precisava vê-la sorrir para que eu soubesse que realmente estava tudo bem, o problema era que ela ficava calada, eu nunca soube como é a dor de perder um pai, eu nunca tive um.  
O enterro havia acabado e estávamos voltando pra minha casa, a mãe dela não fez a mínima questão de abraçá-la em momento algum, o que me deu mais raiva.  
Abri a porta e Sakura se jogou no sofá, como me doía ver ela daquela maneira, mas eu seria forte **por ela**.  
- Quer alguma coisa criança? – perguntei me abaixando e afagando os cabelos dela com carinho.  
- Quero... - ela falou rouca. - quero que você me prometa que nunca vai me deixar...Quero também ser aquela namorada que vai te amar até o fim da sua vida e que nunca vai te esquecer... – ela não conseguiu falar e começou a chorar e se sentou no sofá.  
- Prometo. Prometo que ficarei do seu lado para sempre, não importa o que aconteça... – Sentei-me do lado dela abraçando-a e segurando as lágrimas. Ela era apenas uma criança frágil, que só tinha a mim agora.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. Confia em mim. – falei depois de um tempo em silêncio. Eu queria dizer pra ela tudo o que eu sentia, mas ela estava frágil demais, e qualquer coisa que eu falasse poderia magoar mais ainda aquele coraçãozinho tão ferido...  
- Hina eu quero dormir. – ela falou manhosa.  
- Vem criança. – fomos para o quarto e trocamos de roupa e em seguida nos deitamos na cama, ela como sempre apoiada em meus braços e eu afagando os cabelos dela. Não demorou até que ela pegasse no sono, parecia um anjo dormindo.  
- Eu vou estar aqui sempre pra você, nem que eu tenha que parar minha vida, eu vou te fazer feliz nem que isso seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. – sussurrei no ouvido dela com ela dormindo ainda. - Eu vou te proteger de tudo e todos, eu nunca vou te deixar por que você é a minha vida e tudo o que você sente eu sinto em dobro. – suspirei. Era mais fácil falar dos meus sentimentos assim. Olhei pra ela e ela continuava dormindo como um anjo, ela não tinha noção do quanto eu queria vê-la sorrir. Era por ela que eu continuava, era por ela que eu vivia, era por ela que eu estava continuando. E se eu a perdesse, meu mundo cairia.

** /Hinata's P.O.V's**


	18. Capítulo 17

** Capítulo 17 ** -  I'll face it with a grin, I'm never giving in. On with the show.   
_ Eu irei enfrentar tudo com um sorriso, eu nunca irei desistir. Avante com o show._

'n/a: The Show Must Go On, Queen'

_ Uma semana, um mês, um ano. _

Fechei os olhos lentamente enquanto eu via a chuva cair pela janela, eu estava sentada no sofá e olhando as gotas caírem, eu sentia que as coisas na minha vida estavam igual a chuva...Caindo, caindo e caindo. A diferença era que a chuva de certa forma 'lavava' as coisas, e eu, bem, eu só admirava a chuva caindo.  
Era um espaço vazio, eu estava ficando vazia. Por dentro eu morria, por fora eu mascarava o que eu sentia só pra ver Hinata sorrindo, eu acho que ela fazia o mesmo...  
Fechei os olhos e senti a brisa batendo em meu rosto, aquilo era a prova que eu ainda estava viva, e que todos os meus problemas haviam ficado no passado. Respirei fundo quando senti as mãos de Hinata passando pela minha cintura com carinho até alcançar minha mão e continuar acariciando.  
Ela era de fato, a única pessoa que eu tinha por mim, e não podia perdê-la.  
Ela continuou me fazendo um carinho gostoso enquanto a chuva caia lá fora. O que eu mais queria naquele momento era voar, voar pra bem longe e viver sozinha com a Hina, viver um conto de fadas.

Hinata colocou o queixo sob meu ombro analisando a chuva também, eu ficaria daquela maneira com ela pro resto de minha vida, mas será que ela faria o mesmo? Engoli seco quando esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça.  
Comecei a lembrar lentamente por tudo o que passamos pra ficar juntas, abaixei minha cabeça e a levantei depressa, a chuva caia ainda mais forte, eu estava começando a ficar com medo, um trovão rasgou o céu clareando minha face deixando as lagrimas que caiam brilharem, não era de tristeza, ou era?  
Na minha cabeça estava contendo tudo o que eu queria esquecer. Os momentos ruins eu digo. Eu não podia ficar remoendo o passado daquela maneira, eu teria de esquecer tudo e recomeçar. Hinata continuou do meu lado observando a chuva calada respirando fundo, parecia que ela sabia o que se passava em minha cabeça. Eu sabia que ela iria perdoar toda essa minha tristeza se eu esquecesse o passado. Mas eu não conseguia esquecer por algum motivo, parecia que a chuva que caia era de acordo com meu choro, onde as lagrimas caiam copiosamente de meus olhos, os raios eram meu coração quebrado, mas ele teria que se consertar, mais cedo ou mais cedo ainda.  
O silêncio era cortado apenas pelas nossas respirações e pela chuva que ia diminuindo, meus olhos estavam borrados, e meu choro diminuía gradualmente também. E assim como a chuva, minha tristeza iria embora, não seria agora que eu desistiria de viver a minha vida ao lado da pessoa que eu mais amava em toda a minha vida. Por ela, eu enfrentaria chuvas e tempestades, por ela eu faria tudo, eu iria recomeçar a viver.  
- Hina-chan...- comecei a falar baixinho.  
- Sim? – ela respondeu em um sussurro mais baixo ainda.

- Eu amo você. – sorri recebendo um belo sorriso de volta. Então era isso, eu enfrentaria tudo com um sorriso só pra vê-la sorrir também.  
Eu vou continuar, eu preciso continuar e nada, mas nada vai me impedir.  
Olhei pro céu e a chuva estava passando, sorri novamente, era tão bom respirar a vida novamente.  
Eu estava disposta a tudo, eu sacrificaria tudo o que eu tinha pra sorrir e fazê-la sorrir.


	19. Capítulo 18

** Capítulo 18 ** –  Then I'd say to you we could take to the highway,with this trunk of ammunition too. I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets.   
_ Então eu te diria que poderíamos pegar a rodovia, com esse porta-malas de munição também. Eu terminaria meus dias com você numa geada de balas. _

'n/a:Demolition Lovers, My Chemical Romance'

- Não vai me falar onde nós vamos? – perguntei terminando de colocar as malas no porta-malas do carro de Hanabi, era legal por que ela sempre emprestava o carro pra Hina.  
- Não, você só vai saber quando chegarmos. – ela sorriu me puxando e selando nossos lábios em um beijo doce, apertando de leve minha cintura.  
- Com isso eu não resisto... - Falei devagar mordendo de leve o lábio inferior de Hinata. Ela sorriu e nos separamos entrando no carro.

Duas horas mais tarde estávamos na estrada, nenhum carro para nos atrapalhar, o sol batia de leve em nossas peles e o vento acariciava levemente. Tudo ao lado de Hina era perfeito.  
Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer pra me deixar feliz. Tava tudo em perfeita sintonia, o sol que batia fraco em nossas peles, as nuvens que vagavam pra lá e pra cá, o vento, ah, o vento que refrescava.  
- É longe Hina-chan? – perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio. Eu já estava ficando cansada, e já estava quase de noite, não sei como Hinata agüentou ficar praticamente o dia todo dirigindo.  
- Já estamos quase chegando pequena. – ela falou sorrindo. Deus, como aquele sorriso me fazia feliz. Sorri novamente e encostei-me no banco novamente.

**Hinata's P.O.V.'S **

Era tão bom vê-la sorrir novamente daquele jeito infantil que ela tinha, era tão bom saber que ela sentia a vida dentro de si novamente, era bom saber que finalmente ela estava completa, e o melhor de tudo, era que ela era minha. Toda a fase ruim da vida dela havia passado. Apertei a caixinha que havia dentro de meu bolso, e sorri. Hoje, não poderia estar o dia mais perfeito. Olhei pra ela novamente e sorri.  
Continuei o caminho que restava pensando nas palavras certas, mas elas sempre fugiam da minha cabeça.  
Não demorou muito para chegarmos na praia.  
Sim, praia.  
Estacionei o carro em frente do Hotelzinho que havia perto, até que era bom o Hotel, não tinha baratas.  
O pôr-do-sol estava quase chegando... Não ia dar tempo, ou daria?  
- Saku-chan... Vem comigo. – segurei na mão dela e saímos correndo em direção à praia.  
- Hina, que... Coisa linda. – ela falou sentando-se na areia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Nesse momento, o azul escuro da noite fundia-se com o alaranjado do céu da tarde. Era lindo a maneira como a noite e o dia se fundiam, parecia mágica. Sentei-me do lado dela e segurei a mão dela delicadamente acariciando.  
- Sabe...Tem uma lenda, de que a noite e o dia sempre viviam juntos, ai um dia foram obrigados a se separar...Só podendo se encontrar em um curto espaço de tempo...Não lembro direito. – sorri e peguei a caixinha disfarçadamente no meu bolso. – E, eu não quero que a gente acabe como o dia e a noite, eu quero que sejamos iguais ao pôr-do-sol... Ou seja, essa junção perfeita que se funde e faz todo mundo ficar abobado de tanta beleza.  
- Hina, mas...já estamos juntas. E eu te amo mais do que tudo. – ela começou a falar e eu a cortei com um selinho.  
- Eu sei pequena. Mas... Juntas pra sempre entende? – sorri abrindo a caixinha e mostrando um anel que eu havia comprado. Ela ficou calada por uns segundos e pegou o anel.  
- Entendo. – ela sorriu.  
- É estranho dizer, mas...que tal nós quatro, eu você, você e eu...nos casarmos? –sorri.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – ela gritou, é claro, fiquei surda. No instante seguinte estávamos as duas no chão nos beijando. A lua cheia iluminava o mar e fazia tudo se encaixar perfeitamente, até a natureza parecia estar de acordo conosco, a brisa batia leve em nossos rostos, a praia deserta, era tudo, tudo o que eu queria.

**/Hinata's P.O.V.'S**

Era real aquela mistura de sentimentos que eu estava sentindo agora? Não sei, mas sei que a vida com ela era perfeita. Eu tinha tudo o que precisava e muito mais. Meu amor seria forte o bastante para agüentar tudo.  
Ela seria pra sempre minha, e eu seria a eternidade inteira dela. Não sei por quanto tempo iríamos viver, mas eu a amaria com todas as minhas forças ao longo do tempo. Todas as minhas duvidas, e todos os meus anseios sumiram no instante daquele pedido. Os erros eram passados. Tudo daqui pra frente seria diferente.  
Por ela, eu faria tudo.  
Por que eu tenho a certeza, de que ** ela me ama**.

**FIM. 8D**

Nota da autora Mary:

_Opaa,gentee, foi 18..maus u3u, mais pelo menos foi xD!! Espero que tenham gostado n.n_

Nota da autora Rukia:

**_Amei...tirando os erros de purtuguis XD! Fico legau u-u! espero que tenham gostado o.O_**

Beijos e até a próxima

k

i

s

s

u

s

e Ja nA XD


End file.
